Inmortal
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Tea hace memoria de su vida amorosa en un parque. ONE SHOT. Azureshipping.


Inmortal

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad Domino y una mujer madura de nombre Tea se encontraba acomodando los libros en la biblioteca donde trabajaba. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 9 de la noche, ya era hora de irse, la biblioteca cerraba a las 8:30 pero siempre se quedaba más tiempo acomodando los libros y en ocasiones se dedicaba a leerlos para conocer más sobre lo que la gente pedía.

Salió del lugar y fue camino a su casa pero antes de llegar se fijó en el único parque tradicional estilo japonés que había en su ciudad. Fue allí y se sentó en una banca recordando los viejos tiempos de amor. Tenía 35 años, estaba soltera y no tenía pareja desde hacía 15 años. Sonaba extraño viniendo de una mujer joven y bonita que resaltaba en belleza con los hombres, pero ella sólo amaba a alguien que se marchó de su vida hacía exactamente esos 15 años. Lo amaba como a nadie, no creyó que alguna vez llegara a amar a un hombre de esa forma. Lo mejor de todo es que correspondida y supo lo que era disfrutar de la delicia del amor juvenil. Pero su amor fue solo una ilusión, fue un sueño y una realidad al mismo tiempo. Se enamoró del hombre más rico de su país, Seto Kaiba.

Todo inició cuando tenía 18 años. En su escuela apareció ese joven rico con su típica mirada seria y fría como si nadie ni nada le importara o molestara. Se la pasaba todo el día leyendo solo en clases mientras los demás estaban jugando, platicando o divirtiéndose. Muchos quisieron acercarse a él pero nadie logro que el millonario abriera su corazón a los demás. Nadie pudo, más que ella.

Durante el descanso se acercó a él mientras este se dedicaba a leer como siempre concentrado en su mundo.

-Hola, Seto.

Él levantó la mirada a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-contestó fríamente.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-No me gusta tener gente estorbosa a mi lado.

-No te estorbaré.

-Ya te dije que no.

Kaiba subió el tono de voz pero a Tea no le importó y se sentí al lado del chico.

-¡Te dije que no quiero nada contigo!

-Pero yo sí. Quiero ser tu amiga.

Kaiba la miró detenidamente y sin parpadear por varios segundos.

-Haz lo que quieras-respondió girando su cabeza hacia el libro que leía y haciendo un dejo que indicaba que le daba igual.

Tea sonrió, había logrado acercarse al chico más fríos y solitario de la escuela justo como deseaba. No soportaba verlo solo, Tea era famosa por ser una chica amistosa con todos y por hacer amigos con casi todos los estudiantes de la ciudad Domino.

Pasó el tiempo y Tea se acercaba a Kaiba todos los días mientras este continuaba con sus lecturas ignorando la presencia de la chica que comía, platicaba y jugaba a su lado todos los días durante el periodo de descanso.

Finalmente pasaron 6 meses y un día Kaiba comenzó a abrir poco a poco su corazón a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Tea.

Ella lo miró sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Podemos salir un día juntos?

Tea no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la estaba invitando a salir.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos?

-No te confundas, solo será como conocidos.

-Vaya, por lo menos día "amigos"-Tea hizo un puchero

-Prefiero conocidos.

-Bueno, como sea. Acepto salir contigo ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

-A donde tú elijas.

-Pues yo quiero ir a comer, después el cine y luego a ver las estrellas en el parque.

-Que exigente.

-Dijiste que donde quisiera.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos el sábado.

Kaiba se levantó del suelo donde estaban sentados ambos descansaban y se marchó dejando a la chica sola.

El sábado Tea se arregló lo más hermosa posible y cuando Kaiba la vio Tea noto que sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco aunque este trato de disimular lo más posible.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Muy bien. Vamos a comer.

Tea supo que él hacia lo posible para que no se notara que le había causado emoción ver a Tea.

Comieron en un restaurante muy bonito y después vieron una película romántica. En la noche llegaron al parque donde se quedaron viendo las estrellas, sentados en una banca, la misma donde Tea estaría sentada 15 años después.

-Este día fue increíble.

Kaiba no le respondió pero Tea se dio cuenta que el chico rico ya era más abierto con ella.

-Espero que esto se repita.

Kaiba solo la miró y noto el brillo de los ojos azules de Tea con la luz de la luna lo que causó que de nuevo se sonrojara y tuvo que bajar la mirada apenado.

El tiempo pasó y esas "citas" se repitieron varias veces, Kaiba estaba siempre silencioso pero con el paso de los días empezó a hablar poco a poco de su vida. Su hermano menor Mokuba había fallecido años atrás por una enfermedad y su padrastro era un tanto cruel con él. Tea comenzó a entender por qué Kaiba era frío con todos, no conocía lo que era el amor.

En una de esas famosas citas, Kaiba por fin pudo decir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tea

-Te invité hoy aquí porque quería decirte que me agradas mucho

-Lo sé. Tú también me agradas.

-No me entiendes-dijo un poco molesto-Me gustas.

Tea abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero le dio gusto porque ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-Tú también me gustas mucho.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, esperaba que algún día me lo dijeras personalmente y veo que ya llego ese día.

Kaiba la miró fijamente y se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó lleno de amor. Ella correspondió y quedaron unidos en ese abrazo profundo por largos minutos.

El tiempo fue pasando y el noviazgo de Kaiba y Tea iba muy bien, ambos se querían y disfrutaban de su amor como cualquier joven de su edad hasta que todo cambio para ellos…

.

.

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?-la voz de Kaiba sonaba preocupado y con intriga ante lo que acaba de oír.

-Ya está decidido y no quiero que me pongas peros.-dijo Gozaburo.

-Tú sabes muy bien que tengo una novia.

-No me interesa si tienes novia o no. Esta chica es con la que he decidido que te casarás.

-Yo pienso casarme cuando salga de la universidad con Tea.

-Te dije claramente cuando entraste a esa escuela que si conseguías una novia solo sería como pasatiempo.

-Tea no es un pasatiempo.

Gozaburo se levantó y golpeó la mesa lleno de cólera.

-Si no terminas con esa mujer me encargaré de que nunca jamás pueda pisar este país.

Kaiba sintió pesadez en su cuerpo y que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo, se tambaleó.

-No serías capaz de hacer eso.

-Sabes que sí lo haría y hasta más. Soy capaz de hacer que esa chica no encuentre trabajo en ningún lugar del país si no terminas con ella.

Los labios de Kaiba temblaron con miedo, ni siquiera el rico Seto Kaiba podía oponerse contra su padre. Quiso levantar su puño pero no se atrevió y sintió miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

Gozaburo sonrió con malicia.

-Bien, ahora termina tu relación con esa joven y si descubro que la sigues viendo me encargaré de cumplir lo que te digo.

Los ojos de Gozaburo indicaban que pensaba cumplir su palabra. El hombre salió de la oficina y Kaiba se desmorono, cayó de rodillas al suelo y unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Llevaba años sin llorar, desde que murió su hermano menor.

Cuando Tea supo todo sintió esa misma pesadez en su cuerpo.

-No me digas eso. No, no es verdad.

Las piernas de Tea temblaban y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa de su casa.

-MI padrastro cumple todo lo que dice. Él nos torturaba mucho a mí y mi hermano.

-Seto, no me digas eso. Dime que es mentira.

Kaiba giro su rostro para no ver a la chica.

-Lo siento mucho.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de Tea y se tiró en el suelo gimiendo y llorando a mares. Kaiba solo la miró con tristeza por varios minutos y luego se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Tea, te aseguro que no es mi intención dejarte. No puedo enfrentar a este hombre.

-Creo que nuestro amor no fue tan grande como creí.

-No digas eso. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Trajiste luz a mi vida cuando estaba en lo más oscuro de ella.

-Ojala la vida fuera como en las películas. Desearía que nos quedáramos juntos por siempre.

-¿Crees que yo no deseo eso?

-Ahora creo que no me amas lo suficiente.

Tea se levantó y no vio que los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron con pánico, él la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se marchara, la jaló hacia él y la tomó por ambos brazos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca.

-Seto…

-No digas que no te amo lo suficiente. Mi vida no será igual sin ti. Eres la razón de mí existir, la única persona que me interesa. No importa si me casan con 20 o más, tú eres la única en mi vida y la persona que más adoro en este mundo.

Tea lo miró, Kaiba agachó la mirada y de nuevo lloro ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-Perdón, Seto.

Tea tomo en sus manos el rostro de Kaiba y lo levantó para verlo fijamente.

-Yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti, mi amor.

Por minutos estuvieron viéndose a los ojos directamente y sus bocas se unieron en un profundo beso lleno de pasión y amor. El beso más apasionado y lleno de amor y deseo que se habían dado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Esa noche se entregaron al amor, unieron sus cuerpo en uno solo, la última noche de sus vidas en que estarían juntos.

-¿Me extrañarás?-preguntó Tea mirando a su novio frente a frente tumbada en su cama y cubierta con una cobija.

-Todos los días-respondió Kaiba acostado al lado de ella

-¿Cómo se llama la chica con la que casaras?

-Vivian.

-Espero que te guste ella al final de todo.

-Cómo tú nadie.

-Gracias.

-También espero que encuentres un buen hombre para ti.

-Como tú nadie.

Kaiba no respondió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso dulce en los labios, y quedaron juntos disfrutando ese último momento en que podrían estar juntos.

Tea recordaba todo eso con amor, en ocasiones creyó que podría amar a otro hombre pero no fue así. Pasaron los años y nunca pudo sostener una relación seria con nadie. Fue novia de un chico llamado Yugi Moto pero no funcionó con él, después tuvo un pequeño romance con Yami Takahashi pero tampoco funciono, ellos se casaron respectivamente pero ella decidió ya no tener más parejas informales ni hace tampoco el intento de tener una pareja.

Tras una hora de volver a vivir los recuerdos del pasado, Tea se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada pero al girar hacia donde estaba su casa su cuerpo se petrificó ante lo que vio.

Un hombre maduro estaba en frente de ella mirándola fijamente, el viento movía su capa blanca y la luz de la luna permitió que reconociera ese rostro bello ante ella.

Los orbes de Tea se abrieron como platos.

-¿¡Seto!?

-Tea.

Pasaron muchos minutos donde estuvieron viéndose fijamente sin decir nada y entonces ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro hasta que se unieron en un gran abrazo.

-Seto…Seto…tú…

Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, en su lugar se derramaron lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Perdóname. He sido un completo imbécil todo este tiempo.

-Seto, no hables así de ti mismo.

-Es la verdad. Prefería desperdiciar mi vida que estar con la única persona que amo y que amaré.

-Seto…

-Perdón Tea. Te quiero mucho.

Tea lo miró.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

Kaiba secó las lágrimas de la mujer.

-Ya me harté de todo.-Tea se sorprendió-Me acabo de divorciar de Vivian.

-Pero…eso es…

-Ya me tienen harto. He vivido durante 15 años a merced de ese hombre horrible y de esa mujer solo por quedar bien con él. Ya no pienso continuar así.

-Seto….

-Mi padre se molestó cuando le dije de mi divorcio.

-¿Cuándo te divorciaste?

-Hace dos semanas.

-¿Y tu padre?

Kaiba bajó la mirada y Tea abrió los ojos como platos.

-Gozaburo ordenó que me busquen para que me vaya del país.

-Seto…

-No quiere que permanezca en Japón más tiempo. Así que decidí venir por ti para que te vayas conmigo a Estados Unidos.

-Pero…yo…

-Por favor, acepta venir conmigo. No quiero seguir viviendo a la sombra de mi padrastro que solo busca hacer daño a otros. Quiero hacer mi vida como yo siempre la deseé, he desperdiciado 15 años en balde y el tiempo no regresa pero quiero que te quedes conmigo en lo que me reste de vida.

Tea caviló todo lo que Kaiba le decía, eran demasiadas emociones para un día. Finalmente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Los ojos azules de ambos se quedaron fijos el uno en el otro y entonces se unieron en un beso como hacía ya muchos años atrás.

Y de esa forma el amor terminó triunfando muy a pesar de las situaciones, porque nunca llega tarde el amor.

FIN

 **Fue mi primer intento de Azureshipping, uno de mis ships favoritos de Yugioh, aunque es sólo del fandom.** **Lo escribí desde enero de este año, pero algo no me convenció de esta historia y lo dejé de lado.  
**


End file.
